


Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Female Uchiha Itachi, Genderbending, Recovered Memories, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Itachi reminiscences of the past with memories of her and Shisui before tragedy hit for the two. Something she hadn't been able to completely shut out or numb out. [Shisui x femItachi/romance/drama/general.]  More characters possibly. Slight KisaIta. FemItachi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "Eternally yours" and the story is basically Itachi's memories of them before tragedy hit. 
> 
> I'll probably add more chapters in my spare time if I can. 
> 
> FemItachi. 
> 
> Shisui x femItachi. 
> 
> All characters belong to Kishimoto! 0.0
> 
> Enjoy.

_Made it without getting caught. Are they even here?_

The sweet scent of the woman's fragrance seemed to linger throughout the tiny room, smelling of vanilla, he could inhale the scent all day. The smell always brought him some sort of soothing sensation. He loved that smell more than anything. He stayed seated on her soft mattress while gazing out the open window to await her company, his onyx optics gazing at the orangish pink sky above the Uchiha household. The room wasn't much; she only had space for the bed in front of the window, a long dresser in the corner a few inches where the bed was with picture frames decorating the wooden dresser and items that she's had along with items he given her. Nothing big. All organized neatly.

Just like her.

“Evading my room again, Shisui?” That soft monotone voice seeming angelic to his ears.

“Tachi…”

The weasel was standing at the sliding door with her dainty hand grasping the handle of the door. She changed into her black long kimono with white trimmings, a white obi holding it closed, and open-toed sandals with low heels. Her normal at home clothing other than her usual shorts and high collar navy blue shirt. The hot summer days really brought out her girly side.. not that she wasn't girly but she wasn't the type to wear such things. It was rare in some cases to see her all dressed up like that or see her in that “at home” attire. Rarely she wore it out in public only to get stares of awe from people who barely saw the prodigy of the clan wearing something ladies should wear. He'd even stop and stare at her for a moment before she turned to ask him what's wrong then he'd snap out of the trance to follow after his woman.

He liked to see her like that sometimes. It was mostly fifty- fifty with him. Even though she was a “tomboy” but secretly girly inside he adored her either way. It wasn't like him to ever abuse her verbally; he'd rather have her be both tomboyish and girly at the same time. If that's even a thing.

“Daydreaming again?” The younger Uchiha was now in front of him holding a scroll to his hand, her lips forming a gentle smile towards him, taking a seat next to him she continued on. “I retrieved this from Danzo..” a frown recent on her fine features upon the thought of him. Pure disgust in her emotionless tone. “He asked me to keep watch of the Uchiha clan for now.”

“You had a meeting with him earlier?” He took the scroll in his grasp but didn't bother to open the scroll right away. He decided to tuck it away to the side.

“Correct.”

“Tsk. He's always asking to much from you. I worry sometimes you need to take a break more often.. with me..” Shisui gave her a toothy grin. His hand coming to hers to intertwine with, pulling her down gently to sit next to him on her bed, Shisui gazed at her steadily. The stress was recent in her onyx optics that downcast on the wooden floor.

“If wish I could but you see… it's not that easy to just relax when you know your father will probably turn his back on you and call you a traitor.”

“I doubt he'll do that Ita-”

“I guarantee it.” She fought back. just before Shisui could protest the tiny voice from her little brother came through.

“Nii-chan? Are we still going to go out to eat?” his hesitation recent in his voice. He stood in front of the door where his shadow was to be seen; little Sasuke fiddling with his fingers while awaiting her response. Itachi lifted her gaze slowly to give a sweet response back to him- “Yes. I'll be out in a second.” With that she could tell that the excitement was surging through her brother by the way he dashed away from her door.

_Forgot that their parents weren't home. They were attending the meeting. Ugh._

He turned his attention to her. His onyx optics observing her body movement or facial expressions closely to determine what she was feeling about all this.

He was her purpose. Sasuke always given Itachi the motivation to work harder.

She kept him and Sasuke close to her. Only wanting the motivation to be from both of them, to give them a better change but obviously it was stressful for her. She just won't admit it.

Sasuke always given Itachi a smile on her face. If he's happy than she's happy.

A smile tugged at his lips. He found himself leaning against her to rest his head on her shoulder, inhaling her sweet scent, then exhaled through his nose slowly. He caught sight of her own smile on her lips that made his heart flutter. “He's not going to call you a traitor, Itachi, he'll probably understand where you're coming from. You're just stressed so you think he will react like that but trust me. He won't-

She froze. “Shisui, please. I don't want to think of it right now.. all these problems that we have to deal with will just-”

“-hurt his own daughter..” He whispers softly. Both of their smiles fading. 

 His hand clasped with hers gave her dainty hand a gentle squeeze for comfort. He could tell she was vexed with how the Uchiha clan had been so close- minded. 

He raised his head and pecked her cheek gently, he sat up from his position as he pulled her along with him, standing in front of each other now he continued to soothingly murmur in her ear when he drew closer to her. “If you want me to pretend that everything is OK then fine I will. I'll pretend right now that these problems aren't tearing us apart but I swear to Kami I am going to change the world.” His onyx optics met hers daringly. The emotionless yet frustrated gaze met his like she was about to snap back at him with the most hurtful words she could think of. It may have looked like it but she sighed softly in defeat, pecked his cheek, and rested her head on his shoulder gently.  


“I want it to be like the old times when we were so carefree.” She uttered softly. “That's why I am working hard for you and Sasuke.”

“Yes but carrying those burdens on your back by yourself isn't wise. That's why I am helping. We both think alike. We only yearn for peace. That's why I am here.. right?” The teleporters arms went around her petite frame slowly. “You're too young to be in these shitty situations. You're just too delicate, sensitive….”

It was true. Even if she pretended she was alright she would burst into tears. He despised the look of her face being tear-stained. He never wanted to see her face like that ever.

“What does Danzo want you to do if it doesn't work out..” he murmured.

Nothing.

“Itachi?”

Nothing.

“Nii-chan?”

_I had to jinx it.._

He peered down at his lover hesitantly. He could see her eyes glistening with tears that were of distress. Her dark orbs screaming “save me now” to be seen internally and her trembling bottom lip wanting to scream ‘fuck it. Just fuck it.’  

He had a feeling that whatever she was to do it wasn't going to be pretty. It was eery to have known that she knew so much but he was left in the dark. It was the same for her. What he knew was only for him to know to protect her. If he is not being alert of what may happen it's for his protection. He didn't want to be protected. It should be the other way around. At least they share an equal amount of this pain they must endure. But he didn't want her hurt.

She never told him what happen. Even when she'd sometimes fall silent for who knows how long.

He took in her tear-stained face quite badly. He wanted to murder whoever even decided to give her all this weight on her shoulders and who the genius was to have her be a ninja.

_Oh that's right… her father?_

_No way out for her. She was the prodigy of the Uchiha clan yet very petite. She was special._

Both were prodigies. Practically.

“..I'm coming.” came that soft distressed voice. Her voice was shaky yet remained soft. Her throat was tightening unable to respond any further she buried her face into the crook of his neck, her arms coming around his larger frame to hold onto him tightly, wanting to be cradled by him. She despised this emotion. Never expressing this at all made her feel uncomfortable.

“Nii-chan?” Little Sasuke suddenly sounding worried he fell silent. Probably was best to do.

“Just give us a moment.” Shisui called out. After hearing Sasuke's approval he brought his focus back on his loved one quickly. “It may not be right now but we are going to change the shinobi world. Right now we'll just make sweet memories.”

Silence.

The soft breathing was to be heard from her throughout the room but no response as he continued to cradle her in his arms. He nuzzled her hair then provided her with sweet gentle kisses on the top of her head, his hand rubbing her back in slow circles to ease her, they stayed like that for a while till her vocals return back to her. Her voice sounding angelic to his ears still even if pain was in her tone of voice. The sweet scent of vanilla from her lingering in his nostrils, never seeming to fade when she slowly pushed back to gaze at him but remained in his arms, he found himself leaning against her to rest his forehead against hers eagerly. Her delicate fingers slowly came to his cheek to brush her soft pads against his skin before cupping his cheek.

“Reminisce.” she whispers. Her whisper being heard even if wind were to blow harshly. The smile tugged at her lips that eventually formed on her features.

_Finally.._

_Yes, nice memories._

_Memories that will be there for you to keep you sane_. 


	2. "You're not okay."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight KisaIta. FemItachi x Shisui. 
> 
> He tells her she's not okay. She feeds him lies. She gets caught up in a flashback only to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Starting off this story really slow due to school and my busy schedule. Obviously, these characters ain't mine. they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. in this chapter I've introduced the other Akatsuki members well (I hope.)
> 
> And introduced a slight new side of Itachi. 
> 
> Remember that the stories are really short stories and will progress into longer ones. (Hopefully) 
> 
> Hurt/Comfort and slight comedy?

 

 

"Hey… Tachi."   
  
"Hn." She grunted. Her obsidian optics meeting the shark like eyes nonchalantly. Her inexpressive cold eyes seeming like a never ending darkness. It gave him chills down his spine in some sort of eery yet delightful feeling he couldn't quite explain.   
  
"Did you rest well last night?" The Hoshigaki asked daringly. He didn't hesitate to ask along with coming next to her as the rain hitting the ground repeatedly seemed never ending. The dark clouds suited the mood; The Uchiha hasn't spoken throughout their mission. Well, she's always quiet but just not this quiet.   
  
"...Of course. Why the curiosity?" Her tone peculiarly hesitant. Her slight annoyance etching on her fine features at his sudden question, her gaze lowering away from him momentarily.   
  
_ 'Something is bothering me..' _   
  
"You were making a lot of movement and called out to someone."   
  
Itachi lifted her gaze from the ground, her brows pulled closer to one another, the only expression she's made in front of him. He could read her pain on her face easily. She moved her legs from underneath her to raise herself from where she was sitting, her hand reaching out to his arm gently to support her up, her dainty fingers grasping the fabric of his cloak sleeve tightly before gaining her balance with his arm she grasped, guiding her back up, his arm staying around her petite frame with his hand resting on her hip. A soft sigh slipped past her lips-- "I reassure you I am fine, Kisame, nothing is wrong." She leaned against him for support. Both were badly injured surprisingly. Their battle was reckless. It was best to end the conversation now, They were still deep in the forest and still need to travel back to the Akatsuki base instead of standing here under the tree.   
  
_ 'But I am not fine.' _   
  
"It's just the 'great and powerful Itachi' looks lost in thought and disturbed." Kisame smirked sadistically towards the petite woman. He daringly pushed on even though her dark optics scornfully met his. "Normally you're so emotionless but today is pure luck for me," He teasingly said "I get to see the many sides of Itachi Uchiha. Normally my words don't wrench you're feelings so much."   
  
"I know. My apologies…" she retorted. "I...I trust you enough, that's why." her face softening as she said that, her slim arm came around his larger frame to guide him along out from shelter. The rain ceasing slowly and the rays of sun peeking out from the dark sky above them. The sky blue sky soon to be seen after the dark clouds dispersed, replacing them with the white puffy clouds and fluorescent sky.   
  
"Kindest thing you've ever told me." The Hoshigaki murmured softly surprisingly. His arm around her frame drew her closer to provide warmth and commiseration. He found himself leaning in towards her. "I should be apologizing." He cooed. The unusual kindness gave Itachi a warm feeling in her tummy, a ticklish sensation of intimacy. A genuine smile plastered her lips.   
  
"Ah, so Kisame is gentle after all?"   
  
"Perhaps…" He started but fell silent. He was unaware of her smile.   
  
'He worries too much for me. He may deny it but he really…'   
  
Kisame falling quiet given her the chance to regain her composure.   
  
_ 'It reminds me of him.' _   
  
"There's a lot I wonder about you," Kisame said. The truth in his tone of voice obvious. "Perhaps we should be more open with one another."    
  
"Hn."    
  
_'But I won't. You're not Shisui.'_   
  


* * *

  
"Soo… did you retrieve the scroll or not fish breath, un." The blonde artist had his arms folded on his chest, his thin brow raising at the sight of Kisame kindly giving him the scroll without any word. Not even a witty comeback. His hand lifted to take the scroll into his grasp, his sapphire orbs observing both of the Akatsuki members attentively till the other immortal Akatsuki came around to cease Deidara's attentiveness. "Quit staring at them." Kakuzu muttered under his breath as he brushed past the two. Itachi retreated after Kakuzu.   
  
Deidara glared at Kakuzu eventually returning his attention to Kisame. "Wow. That's a first. You're actually being kind."   
  
"Don't get used to it, Deidara."   
  
"Right…"   
  
"Kisame won't kiss ass for long unless Itachi tells him too." Sasori added in calmly just before the conversation ended so quickly. "Cause he definitely has a soft spot for her." He grinned towards Deidara who also was grinning. They both knew it was true. Everyone see's it.    
  
"Don't push it, Sasori-"    
  
"Hey can you all shut the fuck up? So what if fishboy likes sweet little Itachi?" The immortal Akatsuki shouted across the room, he sat on the couch with a bag of chips in his hand, his hand waving around when he continued to ramble on but no one really cared to what he said cause the rest made fun of Kisame anyways..   
  
"It's funny in our eyes, Hidan. Just think about it." Deidara rolled his eyes.    
  
"Just don't get used to it." The Hoshigaki murmured    
  
"Again, Right." 

 

* * *

  
  
The weasel leaned against her bedroom door sighing softly once it shut. Her lids fluttered close to savour the silence she got from being alone, isolated from the others that swarmed her with questions, she slowly slid down to the ground and allowed her knees to come to her chest. She yearned to be unaccompanied, only for a while. She'd like to have Kisame's presence around her too.   
  
But just not now.   
  
She didn't realise that her sweet memories of him began to perturb her mind after all the memories she repressed and let go of. After numbing herself she still had a soft spot for her brother and him. Her lips trembled, but she didn't cry or wail, she smiled while softly chuckling. Her lids opening slowly.    
  
' _There's a lot I remembered that we have shared together.'_ Her genuine smile plastered her lips. _'It's just crazy that one simple thing reminds me of us.'_ As she sat there quietly she suddenly found herself laughing softly, her optics lifting to gaze at the other side of the room, she felt her cheeks heat up slightly. Her lids fluttered close once again.    


 

* * *

  
"That was… amazing."   
  
"Man, I'm surprised your father or mother isn't here…"   
  
"Oh crap." her whole face went pale in sudden realization. She turned her head then frantically began to push her lover off of the bed, he fell off the bed in one push. "Get up!" She whispered loudly. She searched for her clothes that laid around her room but started off by searching for her undergarments frantically with a wild look in her eyes of fear. "Shisui seriously! Get up." The fear in her voice given him bewilderment at this sudden unknown fear as he began to slip on his shorts slowly. His clothing on his side luckily.    
  
"What's your problem?" He blinked confusingly at her. The usual calmness in his tone giving Itachi more of this fear. "Seeing you like this is quite humorous." He grinned at her. Her inner lunatic finally snapping to make her go deranged in fear.   
  
"Shisui!" She cried out.   
  
The weasel slipped on her undergarments by the time he peered over at her. She leaned down to pick up her own tan shorts and dark navy blue shirt that she found under her bed, she set the shirt on the bed quickly before slipping on her shorts first, Itachi's anxiousness not settling yet. "I forgot that my mother and father is returning soon!"   
  
"Wait.. like now?" Shisui's own face went pale. His wide obsidian optics met her own wide frightened ones. He watched her nod her head slowly. "...How do you know?"   
  
The female Uchiha's voice became more lusty. "She left to attend the meeting with father so the meeting was over about thirty minutes ago!" She promptly stripped her mattress of the sheets, blankets and her thin pillow as the shirt fell on the floor afterwards. "Sasuke should be getting here first since-"   
  
The door slammed shut against the wood of the wall. The sound of footsteps being heard downstairs as Itachi and Shisui panicked. "Nii-chan! I am home."   
  
"Speak of the devil.. good job, Itachi. You had to jinx us."    
  
She shot him a glare causing him to flinch and raise his hands to his body to protect himself from the heel sandal she launched at him. "Ouch."    
  
"Now is not the time to joke at me, Shisui."    
  
"My apologies honey." He retorted    
  
"Nii-chan?" The little boys voice was to be heard more closer now. His footsteps to be heard louder each time he walked up the stairway.    
  
The teleporter stood up fully dressed, ran around the bed quickly to snatch the sheets out of her hands-- "What should I do with these!?"   
  
"I don't know!" She whispered. She sprinted to the closet quickly only to trip on the blanket dragging on the floor and plummeting into the open closet. Ignoring her mistake she proceeded to stuff the remains of her dark blanket into her stuffy closet. Shisui on the other hand just stuffed her white sheets under her bed aimlessly. "Under my bed?"    
  
"It's a good hiding spot."    
  
The woman slowly emerged out of the closet to come by his side calmly.    
  
"Do you think they'll notice?"   
  
"Of course they will.." She shook her head.   
  
"Highly doubt it.. oh. Your shirt, Tachi."   
  
"You're here. You're not supposed to be here." She leaned down, grabbed her shirt then stood up. She pulled on her shirt reluctantly. "Thank you."   
  
"Oops.."   
  
"Nii-chan is that Shisui's voice I hear-" Sasuke appeared in the doorway with his hand clutching the handle still, his optics went from her to Shisui.   
  
"Yo! What's up, Sasuke!" He chirped happily at him. "I was just here to inform your sister about a mission we had to do pretty soon. Isn't that right Itachi?" He nudged her elbow for her to acknowledge this fake act.   
  
"Yeah right.. Probably just to make out as always." Sasuke frowned. He wasn't gullible. Anymore.   
  
Shisui cursed at himself under his breath. "We were talking about how important this mission was, Sasuke," Itachi swoops in finally. "He's been here since now. He was in fact leaving."   
  
"Ohh… okay." With that he stepped out of the room nonchalantly to his room to store away his bag.   
  
Okay maybe he was still gullible. He was in fact getting more intelligent.   
  
"That was a relief.."   
  
"Shisui.."   
  
"Hn?"   
  
"Never in my household, again."   
  
"At mine?"   
  
"....Yes."   
  
They both burst into fits of laughter at their imperfections. Her hand grasped his tightly once their fingers intertwined with one another, her other hand going to her stomach to clutch while her soft laughter died down. She peered up at him gazing at his smiling face that always bright up the room. His hand rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.    
  
"I still can't believe we did.. _that_." She whispers softly.   
  
"Well, that's what couples do, Itachi. they do stupid stuff, end up in bed and cover it up." He cooed. "We'll probably last for a while." He teased her lightly but Itachi being oblivious to this so called "Teasing" glared at the other.    
  
" _Probably_?" She scowled defiantly towards the other.    
  
"I'm joking." He grinned nervously while he waved his free hand in front of him. "Besides, I'm not that kind of man that uses people they don't love... I love you too much to just leave." His hand rested back at his side calmly and squeezed her hand that was in his.    
  
_'Did he just say "I love you?'_   
  
"I know you aren't.. and Shisui?"    
  
"Hmm?"    
  
"I... love you too."    
  
_ 'Not that kind of man, huh? I know you aren't..'  _

 

* * *

  
  
Her lids open. Her soft laughter faded slowly into silence. Her lids opening slowly when she heard the soft knock on her door. She stood up from her spot slowly, she slipped off her cloak from her petite body then settled the cloak on the bed. Her fishnet shirt revealing only a bit of her cleavage, she fixed her baggy pants before stepping to the door, lifting her hand to the door knob she slowly unlatched her door. She came face to face with a broad chest, lifting her head up, she met those familiar optics. "Kisame…"   
  
"We have a mission tomorrow. Prepare."    
  
"Hai."    
  
"Itachi."    
  
"Hn?" She grunted. 

  
  
Silence. 

  
  
"You're not okay."   
  



End file.
